Common practice in food preparation requires cutting, chopping, dicing, or slicing of fruits, vegetables, cheeses, and meats. These food pieces are typically produced on a cutting surface, such as a cutting board. Once the food pieces have been created the food preparer transfers the food pieces in a mixing or cooking container to be utilized in a dish to be served to whomever that will consume the food. When a plurality of foods is utilized, a cutting board is typically lifted for each food to be transferred into the appropriate container for the next step in food preparation. Constantly moving the cutting board increases the possibility for contaminating the cutting board.
The present invention is a cutting surface and container that allows the transfer of food pieces directly from the cutting surface to the container. The cutting surface is secured to the container to provide a surface to cut food and allow the food preparer to scrape the food pieces into the container without removing the cutting surface from the container. The cutting surface can be removed by the food preparer to cover the container with a covering lid to keep the contents of the container fresh and protected from the environment. The cutting surface may then be placed on the covering lid and engage the container to conveniently store the cutting surface with the container and covering lid.